


玫瑰并非红色

by weltinseln



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weltinseln/pseuds/weltinseln
Summary: “所有这些，在我心里，都是死亡和世界的悲伤所以这些，因为会死，才活在我的心里”
Kudos: 2





	玫瑰并非红色

“你要走了吗？”

莉莉亚预备离开的前一日，最先得知消息的是马里乌斯。房间虚掩着，他没有敲门，直接走了进去。里面那些他熟悉的物品看起来比平时更多，显得拥挤，所有带盖子的容器都打开着。莉莉亚正弯腰打包行李，在他出声发问后直起身，毫不意外似的看向他的学生。

“消息传的够快的，是不是？”他说。

“因为莉莉亚经常想一出是一出。”马里乌斯不太高兴地说，“另外，我是自己来的。”

房间里有些昏暗，尽管无所谓影响视力。他小心地绕过一个木雕，抬手点燃桌上的烛台。“是去旅行吗，”瞬间蹿起一小团幽绿火光，“还是为了别的事？”

“倒不如说太久没离开过谷里，偶尔出门一趟也成了新鲜事。”莉莉亚伸个懒腰，看向马里乌斯，“而且你过了需要我追在屁股后面跑的年纪，这次就让我好好休个假吧。”

他已经长得足够高，额上两角形状坚硬，挺拔削瘦的身形现在直起手臂也碰不到头顶了。莉莉亚偶尔还会为此惊讶，龙的幼生期有多漫长呢，他已经不记得他是何时长成的这般模样，太漫长的时间就会像今天和昨天那样短。他听到马里乌斯轻轻哼了一声。

“打算什么时候动身？”

“明天早上，”他随口说，“愿不愿意送我？”

“只能出王城，再往外走就得动用警卫了。”马里乌斯说，“虽然我觉得你起不来。”

“是的。”莉莉亚毫不犹豫地承认，“那么，明天早上请叫我。”

次日马里乌斯再来时莉莉亚果然睡得人事不知，他吩咐侍从牵来马匹，随后他的导师和几捆行李被一同捞上马背。清晨雾气寒冷，行出一小段距离莉莉亚就完全醒了，低声抱怨他来的太早。

马里乌斯的回答是把缰绳塞到他手里。

“等太阳升起来之后你更没法起床了。”

茨之谷四面群山陡立，光秃秃的悬崖和斜坡向上延伸，随着地势抬高创造出积云。大部分地方一整天都被阴影覆盖，即使天气晴朗的日子，也显得阴沉。长势最好的植被是苔藓。谷里的生物同样不喜阳光，对于一些更弱小的种族简直有害。如果说山谷的风景给人的感觉是郁悒、闭锁和一成不变，那么依山而起的王城则是这类风格的具现化。数百个世纪前，当战火还在四周肆虐，龙用它们的爪子凿下岩块，运送到山脚，建造了这座易守难攻的石质要塞，不供居住，只作防御之用；又经过几个世代的修葺变得牢不可破，成为领主的居所：就以其巨大的尺寸而言，作为龙的巢穴再合适不过。

几日前他向女王请辞，并未说明何时动身；现下马里乌斯也不问起他何时返回。至于要去什么地方，他自己也没做打算。在山谷里，时间不具备精确测量的意义。石城大门的铁栏隆隆升起，吊桥放下，巡逻的卫兵向他们的年轻领主低头致意，许多长枪的尖端在晨曦中闪着白光。从护城河上走过后，二人又缓慢地并辔前行了一会，莉莉亚将缰绳交还回去，叫他掉转马头，牵引着自己的那匹折返，便算是分别了。

走路到达边境也不需要花上太多时间。说是边境，实际上是山脉间一段狭长隘口，风声如同啸叫，撕裂笼罩谷中经年不散的薄雾，白纸一样的天空不见有鸟飞过，越发显得此地一片死寂。莉莉亚心中一沉，不由得加快脚步，对其中缘由却明白了一二：人类有灵魂，妖精没有，于是死后不留尸身。作为通往谷内的唯一要道，历年战争中死在这里的不可计数，因此产生的大量魔力凝结在空中不被消化，自然也就长不出任何作物；硫磺和血灌进脚下的土地，已经生长的根系都要遭毒害。取道此地很不寻常，也太显眼了，远处已经聚集起手持长枪的守卫，来查问他名姓。

“凡路基。”他说，“莉莉亚•凡路基。哎呀，我想你们大概听说过？”

旋即一阵骚动，有人露出惊异的神情。

“——将军。”

“别那么叫，早就不是了。”

“没想到还能再见到您。”发话者略一迟疑，“您……样子变了很多啦。”

“这里还是老样子，一根草都没能长出来。”莉莉亚苦笑一声，“你呢？又是什么时候退出的近卫军，去到这种地方？”

“是我向陛下发的愿。自从您引退之后，近卫军实际已是一盘散沙，不久便被女王撤置了。”

“战争从来是多种因素的总和。祸根早在它的参与者出生前已然种下，与之相比任何具体的理由都显得无足轻重。”

“去判定对错、宣称正义，将差异视作邪恶，没有比这更容易的了。”

莉莉亚在王庭中央修剪玫瑰。这些灌木从城外挖来，荆条上稀疏开着花，颜色也深浅不一，最红的像珊瑚树的果实，有些则是完全的白色。马里乌斯抱着手臂站在廊柱下，一阵风吹来，叶片沙沙作响，他隐约嗅到些香气。

“……养不活的。王城里没有它们生长需要的阳光和土地，”他说，“花朵太娇弱了。”

“马里乌斯，别一直站在那，你也过来帮忙嘛。”

他摇了摇头。“我的话还是算了，稍微用一点魔力它们就会死。”

“不，”莉莉亚直直看向他，“你还可以用自己的手。”

于是他叹了口气，然后迈进玫瑰花丛，学习如何剪去互相缠绕的枝条和残花，寻找抽出嫩芽的枝干，再给它们清理出生长的空间。他细长的手指做这些事时并不显得灵巧，很快指腹被划了一道，伤口很浅，瞬间便愈合得不留痕迹，只有渗出的血珠却蹭在了白玫瑰的一片花瓣上。马里乌斯对着这一小抹鲜艳红色发愣，指尖隐隐作痛。

莉莉亚轻轻笑起来。

“你看，”他说，“就算是娇弱的花朵，也可以让一位妖精王流血的。”

紧接着玫瑰开始燃烧。火星先从瓣上沾血的边缘迸出，遇叶便着，最后一整株植物在青绿色的火焰里灰飞烟灭，空气中奇异的浓香骤然铺开去，那是焚花弥留下的气味。

“我说过了。”他伏下眼睑。

“不要紧，当作肥料正合适……”莉莉亚毫不介意地用脚尖去拨动尚有余热的灰烬，身畔花丛传来被衣裾拂过的簌簌声，他抬起眼睛，马里乌斯已经走远了。

后来几年里这片玫瑰出奇地活得很好，一眼就能看出领主曾经刺伤手指又用火烧过的地方：那里的玫瑰开起来殷红如血。

大部分生在谷里的，也死在谷里，终其漫长一生都不曾踏足外面的世界。守卫们的队长邀请莉莉亚坐在要塞的篝火边，问他要不要喝酒。莉莉亚答应了，便饮过两杯。

“我所记得的只有您从这里离开过，那些日子里我们还都在王下效力，真叫人怀念。时过境迁，打从和平以来就很少听到您的消息了。”

“那之后我确实一直留在王城里。”莉莉亚说，“这么说没有其他人会来了，真够寂寞的。”

“除了极少那些获准运送矿石的商队。即使越过山道的那些人类精疲力尽，也没有敢卸下辎重多停一会儿。”

“又是为什么？”

“因为那些亡灵。入夜就能看到它们。”

莉莉亚深吸一口气，了然先前令他心惊的，不只是过于枯败的景色。空气中的魔力浓得不正常，死人的躯壳早已朽烂，灵魂却钉死在他们被杀的地方，在异国的边境上——曾经的战场上——徘徊。风声渐弱，细小如人饮泣，他一时无言，手指攥紧了木头酒杯，许久才开口道：

“……不做什么对策吗？”

“怎么不会？以前要塞差点被那些激动的家伙炸掉一半。”队长说，“那都是些杀死我们弟兄的人。但数量实在太多，不会攻击我们，也不能真正地再被杀死一次。时间一久就厌倦了驱赶的工作，只在门外设了结界，不让它们进来。”

他叹息一声，又笑了笑，说道这样也不算坏，百年来能长久驻留的只剩这些东西了。一年中有几个时节，当苍白巨大的月亮从隘口挤上漆黑无云的天空，便可看清这支亡灵大军如何穿行而过，甲胄和圆盾不发出一点声音。

在边境上，最无望的事也可能发生。莉莉亚喃喃道：“真是可怜。”

“死后还能存在，不失为一桩幸事。”杯底残酒向火堆浇去，发出轻微的爆裂声。

燃烧而不毁去的荆棘和未落根便化灰的玫瑰，哪个更不幸？人视永恒为奇迹，只因他自身缺少，妖精耳朵却能听见植物在火中呻吟尖叫，焚而不毁，与永远受折磨无异。

他的双脚站在真正的边境线前。重重荆棘互相咬合，有一人来高，切断了唯一通往外界的道路，准备着绞杀那些不识相的硬闯者。他用精灵的古老语言默念领主名号，手臂前方，荆条受惊般向两侧退避，像是钥匙在锈住的锁孔间转动，大门应声洞开，随着他通过又重新在背后合拢了。于是灰色的地平线袒露，莉莉亚面朝它走去。

“外面是什么样的世界？”

马里乌斯这样问他的时候，目光平稳地越过山峦。只有茨之谷的最高点上，天空是澄净的蓝色，笼罩着谷底的白雾在四周缓缓流动着，山顶就像海中一块狭长岛屿。此刻脚下王城里一片手忙脚乱，他们的年轻领主不知所踪，莉莉亚从山腰攀缘上来时，仿佛撞破了一桩秘密。

“只有你见过它们，我想知道在旅途中你看到的那些东西。”

莉莉亚想了想，最后说：“很辽阔，但改变的也快。我最后看到它时，离现在已经有好几百年了，没办法讲述它具体的模样。

“等有一天，用你的眼睛去看看它吧。”

年轻的龙撇了撇嘴：“我愿意的话也可以就这么从这里飞出去。”

“又闹别扭了，马里乌斯。我并没有敷衍你。”

“你一定会看到它的。我保证。”

有几个月他都在这么前进，留心不偏离河流的方向太远。白天，风带来天气变化的信号，从左肩升起的北极星是夜空的向导。因为战争的余韵，去到沿途的村庄和城镇获取必须的补给、确认路线的时候，看向他的眼光里总不乏一些不那么善意的，即使他竭力避免给招待他的人家惹上麻烦，从不在一个地方久留，关于妖精在这周边流窜的消息还是暗中传开了。于是，在一队由手持农具的农民和少量佣兵组成的自卫队截住他去路时，他不觉得十分意外。

第一发子弹打偏了，从他头顶上飞过去，击碎了身后一块岩石；听到燧石撞击的轻微声响后，他就地一滚，堪堪躲过第二发，同时余光瞥到身后又有几条人影。这个人数，还有拿火器的，空手恐怕不好脱身。他心里快速转过念头。喊叫声和嘈杂的脚步声。不可对平民出手。不能对人类使用魔法。但是——

平地起了一股气流，那是一群东西在猛烈地拍打它们的翅膀。等到那些人咒骂着用胳膊挥开吱吱作响的蝙蝠，莉莉亚已经随它们冲了出去，几声枪响后，受惊的鸟群扑簌簌飞向空中，原地哪还有他的影子？

他招回使魔，自己继续向前飞行。刚才的那群鸟掠过他身边，风从东南方向吹来，带来一团潮湿的气压，令他身体发重：一场雷雨即将迫近。远处较低的地方看得到城镇，如果是马里乌斯，只消扇动几下相似的翼膀，产生的劲风就足够把他推过去——虽然他第一次起飞的样子比自己现在还要狼狈。他想着这些的时候，已经向下俯冲出很远了，越过树梢、溪流、田地，然后是篱笆和围墙，眼前的天空微微反着光。

然后他狠狠地、狠狠地一头撞了上去。

早年在他向女王屈膝宣誓，剑尖点着肩头的时候，莉莉亚•凡路基就知道他的命运被敲定了：不是战斗至死，便是凯旋而归。他打过一场又一场的仗，褫夺去他同袍和敌人性命的战场，燃烧物和血腥的气味弥漫，曾响彻四方的轰鸣声从未远去。

如今这声音又在耳畔响起来了。他用力一挣，取回意识时发现不过是寻常的雷声。……是马里乌斯吗？不要那么做，不能去憎恨比你弱小的……

他彻底醒了，发现脸朝着温暖的木头房顶。莉莉亚花了一点时间回忆起之前发生了什么：自己撞在了玻璃上。窗外天色昏黑，时而有闪电发出的强光。房间里没有其他人，地板下传来咚咚跑动和模糊的说话声。

他从床上坐起来，活动了一下身体，确认完好无恙后便下了楼，然后和正往上走的女性打了个照面。

她见到他，吃了一惊，旋即露出一个如释重负那样的笑容：“你起来了！”她说，“下午的时候刮了风，我听到楼上的窗户砰地一声。准备去看的时候，门外传来了好大的声音，我们都吓坏了。”看来自己因为撞击昏过去的时候解除了变身魔法。莉莉亚感到有些羞愧，“我打开门，看到你就那么直挺挺地躺在门廊下。”

“呃，谢谢你救了我。”他不太自在的说。

“没受别的伤吧？你看起来就像是……从高处摔下来的。”

“应该只是撞到了头。”他小声说。

她好像没听到这句话：“看到你醒来孩子们也会很高兴的。我做了晚饭，一起吃吧。”

客厅里有一群小孩绕着椅子跑来跑去，都在试图抓住自己前面的那个，看到他们的妈妈和不速之客来了，居然一齐噤了声，只用眼睛跟着莉莉亚打转。围坐在餐桌前气氛才变得活络起来。

“你只有一点大，也没有家人在身边，怎么能一个人跑到怎么远的地方来呢？”

莉莉亚笑得直咳嗽：“以貌取人可不好，女士。我的年龄可是你的好多好多倍呢！毕竟妖精就是这样的生物，像地精族，最高的也只有……”他对着旁边年纪最小的孩子比划了一下，“这么高。”

她惊奇地盯着他的尖耳朵，说道：“那么，你真的是妖精了。……我从小就听人讲过那些关于你们的传说，但从来没有人见过妖精。”

“我就说了他准是从天上掉下来的！”一个浅色头发的女孩子插嘴。

“传说有可能是真实发生的事，至少对我们来说是这样。”

“那你一定会魔法喽！”又有一个孩子说。

“像这样？”莉莉亚抓起一把汤匙，然后松开手，那把汤匙稳稳地浮在空中。一时间孩子们又笑又闹，女主人也惊呼一声，而他突然觉得自己有些冒失了。

“感谢你能招待我，”他斟酌着开口，“但继续让我留在这里，你和孩子们的处境恐怕会变得危险。”

他向她讲起离开上一个城镇时被攻击的事。她沉思着说：“……这里是个偏僻的小地方。外头的消息难得传进来，我不清楚你说的那些战争的事，也不清楚别的镇子的情况。要说的话，这里的人尊敬自然的生灵，妖精曾于他们有恩，他们不会伤害你。”

“我是希望你多住一会的。”

也许是这趟旅途漂泊了太久，或者出于一些感激回报的情绪，也确实需要一个休憩的场所，莉莉亚答应了她。前提是尽量不要声张，保守秘密。

“我知道，因为魔法说出来就不灵了。”那个最大的孩子用力点点头。

这个城镇对他来说是年轻的，四周是陌生的风景，屋舍和街道的布局却令他觉得亲切。他注意到一些人家的门楣上挂着一束小小的草。

“这是路标，”女主人解释，“这样那些迷路的精灵就不会进来弄乱你的房子。”

慢慢地，天气变得凉爽了，除了收获作物，城镇的人开始忙着采摘玫瑰。这里属于蔷薇的国度，它的统治者尤其钟爱那些血红的花朵，国境内到处都栽种着树生的蔷薇，红色的往往早被撷下，被赠予什么人，或是拿去装饰厅堂。

莉莉亚也去帮忙，交给他的任务是照管籐筐，还有那群孩子，不叫他们一转眼就跑得没影了。孩子们很是喜欢这个不比他们大多少的、还会突然倒着出现在眼前的旅客，现在正在离他不远的草坪上玩耍，莉莉亚看着女人从模样无害的枝上将花折下，提出了一个问题：为什么这些花看起来都是白色的？

“本地有一个说法，如果不在死者的棺椁上放一株白色的玫瑰，即使安葬了，灵魂也不能前往彼岸。”她背对着他，声音像水面上的涟漪那样传来，“十多年前，一场瘟疫在镇上爆发，我的家人也在那时死去了。当幸存下来的人着手准备葬礼时，这附近的花都被采下，数量还是不够。之后原本种着的红蔷薇都改栽了白的，以填补未能在死者坟茔前献上的空缺。”

“对不起。……我不知道曾经发生过这样的事。”

没有关系。她温柔地说，你看，现在我有新的家人了。镇上有很多像这样重新组建的家庭，人是需要彼此扶持着生活下去的。一株花枝抛下来，没落在筐里，被他伸手接住了，太阳升的更高，从花瓣边缘透出一圈光亮，他握着它，感觉像握着一团小小的火焰。

“我有一个学生，”他说，“大约可以这么称呼吧，从出生起就跟在我身边了。”

“有一个学生！”她吃惊地笑着说，又停顿了一下，“……请原谅，不注意就把会你当做孩子。你教他什么呢？”

莉莉亚也笑起来。

“我教他怎么去种玫瑰！”他说。

中午，附近的农场送来一筐新鲜水果，作为他们他们帮忙采摘的谢礼。“听说妖精们喜欢这个。”莉莉亚取用了几个形状饱满的番茄。在草地上吃过午饭，他又问了第二个问题：“现在没有那么多葬礼了，这些花摘下来干什么用呢？”

“正因为这样，花朵无人采摘，就只能全部落在地里了，不是太可惜了吗？有人想了一个办法：把它们酿成花露，然后拿到冬天的集市上售卖。一颗树上结的这么多也只能酿出一小瓶。”她说，“刚刚摘下的这些趁还新鲜，马上就要送去蒸馏房。你也可以去那儿看看。”

“听起来就像妖精会做的事。”

她眨了眨眼睛。“确实有一些关联。”她弯腰抱起地上的籐条筐，“要说起来，是另一个故事了。现在走吧。” 

随后莉莉亚知道了更多事情：关于在遥远的过去，同样一场瘟疫是如何席卷了城镇，出现在镇里的精灵又是如何用花蜜和药草治愈那些患疾的人们，精灵的眼睛是玫瑰的颜色，而至今居民仍保留着纪念宁芙的习俗。稍晚些的时候他们回到了镇上，有人在一扇门前向他们招手，籐筐被接了过去，排列在墙根边。热气裹挟着呛人的浓香扑面而来，莉莉亚打了几个喷嚏，他的肩膀被拍了一下，旁边递来一块手帕，叫他依样掩住口鼻。

房间里有一套巨大的、复杂的设备，所有人都在围着它忙碌，像在迷宫里穿梭。他先看到一些弯曲的金属管，顺着它的右侧，那个招呼他们的人拿着籐筐向煮沸的大锅内倾去，在迷宫的另一头，一个药剂师正在把装满的玻璃瓶换成空的，不时大声吩咐：“留心柴火！”

“在平时，这里用来蒸馏酒。”同伴告诉他。

几个人合力放下漏斗型的沉重盖子，一桶水被浇在连接它的铜管上，立刻发出一阵嘶嘶声，变成白雾蒸发了。他看着这团雾气在屋里升起。就在这一刻，某样东西从他心中闪过，像是被揭开一页，他想起了那些模糊的感觉，想起了更多因为过去太久被他忘记、而有人记住的；他听见报时的钟声，过去和现在汇合，那是世界的指针转过一圈，又再次落定时的轰然回响。

传说有可能是真实的。

原来是这样啊。他想，看来，我并不是偶然被你招待了。

从那间湿热的屋子里出来后，莉莉亚问了最后一个问题。

“曾经这附近是不是有过一口湖？”

他得到了肯定的、也是意料中的回答。城镇原先的位置并不在这里。或许是一场地震改变了地形，也可能因为旱灾，有一天湖泊消失了。城镇失去了水源，只得迁去别的地方——现在的这个地方。而奇异的是，这附近从来没有连年干旱过。

“你是怎么猜到的呢？”

早在那些妖精尚和人类关系友好、没有厌倦人类的不忠实而离去的时日里，我来过这里。一口湖蒸发了，一定会变成雨再落下来。历史循环往复，千百年过去山川地貌都会改变，而不变的东西，终将成为一切崭新事物的锚点。

他没有说出那个答案，让轻抚而过的晚风带走了它。

“人会在葬礼上给出白玫瑰，而交到爱人手中的是红色的花朵，这是我所见到的事。但事情不总是这样。

“在有的故事里，白色的玫瑰亦可被一颗为此而死的心脏流出的血染做红色。”

她迷惑不解地看着这个身形幼小，语调却十分苍老的旅行者，察觉到他的眼睛也有着与玫瑰相同的颜色。

冬季随着雪降落下来，溪流结了薄冰，天气一天比一天冷，相反的是人们逐渐高涨的情绪。时临圣诞节，沿路支起了为年集准备的帐篷，来往的马匹经过一扇扇挂着彩灯和槲寄生的门，把路上的积雪踩得乱七八糟，不时有歌声和说笑声飘来。这时候一个异乡人便显得异常孤独了。

更何况他想念马里乌斯。按龙的寿命，他也过于年轻了，不很能沉得住气，使起性子来分外执拗，却已经有了贤明君主的器量，也过早习惯了孤独一身。自己还是头一回将他留置下这么久，没有预设归期，也不曾寄去消息。想到这点，几乎令他愧疚起来。你会因此生气吗？

在一个寂静的雪夜，莉莉亚离开了这个生活了几个月的城镇。向女主人道别时，她只简单地说：“你去吧。是应该回到你的家人身边了。”但她看向他，眼里露出了非常悲伤的神色，似乎已经明白不可能见到他了。这几个月他们已经相处得非常熟稔，那些睡着的孩子们会哭的。

空气就像他踏上旅途的那个清晨一样冷冽。一个琴手从远处走来，他听到他这么唱：

“舍弃迷迭香和月桂树

不要槲寄生

高举冬青树

黄杨枝更绿”

他再向后看了一眼，城镇已经变得很小了，只有彩灯发出闪烁不定的微弱光芒，像一颗模糊、冰冷的星星。

即使行经被积雪覆盖的大地，马蹄声在山谷里也尤为响亮。归途比他预计的还要短，一进入茨之谷的地界，莉莉亚就向守卫借来马匹，往王城疾驰而去。闭锁的妖精乡，十年如一月，百年如四季，但雪还是同等地落下，掩去了浸染血的土地，掩去了群山尖利的轮廓，同样掩去了身后成行的行迹。树梢的积雪震落，纷纷撒在他的发间和肩头，所以，穿过王城脚下的森林，他和马都全身湿透了。

视野像一轴细细的银线那样展开，他看到白雪皑皑的群山拱卫着庄严石城，它厚重的围墙在雪地上绵延。

还有那个站在城下的黑色身影。

及至这趟旅途的终点，他感到那样切实的喜悦。

“——马里乌斯。” 

他走近了。“你该不会每天都在塔楼上望着我回来吧，很忙的领主大人？”

“风从边境过来，一些眷属的耳目向我报告了土地震动的声音，”马里乌斯板着脸说，“还有啊，这个时候能弄出这么大动静的，除了你，我想不到别人了。”

然后他俯下身，快速地拥抱了一下莉莉亚。“你身上好冷。”他闷声抱怨，呵出一口白雾。他们保持了一会这个姿势，因为年长者用小巧手掌覆住了他脑后。

“你等待了很长的时间吗？”

“不算太久。”他回答，“但玫瑰已经开过一轮了，开的很漂亮。要是你回来得更早一些就能看到了。”

他的语气听上去有些别扭，目光有一瞬间落在指尖上。莉莉亚却低低笑了起来，看向他幽绿的眼睛。

“谢谢。”他说，“谢谢你帮我照顾那些玫瑰。” 

“欢迎回来。”

“那么，来讲一个关于旅途的故事吧。”

end


End file.
